The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus and tool for providing an improved soldered electrical connection. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a ring which is provided over an electrical wire and terminal, and compressed before soldering, by the use of a special tool.
The soldering of wires to terminals to make electrical connections has been used for many years. A relatively common problem in the soldering of wires to terminals is the production of cold soldered joints. Cold soldered joints often result from the movement of the wire relative to the terminal prior to the cooling of the solder. Attempts in the past to obviate this problem have included the winding of the wire around the terminal prior to soldering. However, the winding of a wire around the terminal has proved to result in other problems. For example, in the event of a severe overheating due to a severe electric current overload, the solder may melt and the wire wound around the terminal may unwind due to the spring force of the wound wire. Upon cooling, the soldered connection is not properly remade due to the unwinding, and therefore, a good electrical connection is not maintained.